Such a ski brake is known approximately from German OS No. 24 13 099, published Oct. 2, 1975. However, same has the disadvantage that the braking mandrels are positioned along the two sides of the ski in the retracted position of the braking bar, which can result in their getting caught on obstacles projecting from the ground and this can result in a fall of the skier.
It is also known, for example from German OS No. 24 12 623, published Nov. 13, 1975, to design the braking mandrels retractable for the retracted position. However, either additional structural parts in the ski brake are needed for this, or the brake must have a special design. However, the special design is also associated with high manufacturing expenses due to required precision, because already small deviations from the aforedescribed technical information can lead to malfunctions.
This is where the invention comes in and has as its objective the provision of a ski brake of the above-mentioned type such that its braking mandrels can be "pulled in" above the upper side of the ski in the retracted position also without additional structural parts and without requirements as to excessive precision.
The set objective is attained according to the invention by the stationary axes of the braking bar being swingably supported with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ski.
The inventive pivotal support of the normally stationary axes of the braking bar assures a wide range of various technical solutions for pulling in the braking mandrels, without requiring excessive precision in the manufacturing process. Due to the fact that the other pivot axis of the braking bar, as is actually known, is movably supported in the longitudinal direction of the ski, certain inexactnesses in the manufacture can be balanced only through the structure of the entire ski brake.